early sunsets over monroeville
by supersammisungMCRdramione
Summary: i was listening to early sunsets over Monroeville by mcr  great song btw and came up with this it was one of those things you just have to write down i changed the ending a bit but i hope it's still alright please r&r :


**A.N. THE OTHERS NOTE IS AT THE BOTTOM…WAIT WHAT?**

I laughed as Kat grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the fountain. "come on Gee make a wish" I grinned at her, "why? everything I need is right here" she giggled "ugh you are so cheesy" grabbing a penny from her pocket ahe closed her eyes for a minute then threw it in. "what did you wish for?" I asked.

"Can't tell you then it won't come true" she smirked and walked away.

Laughing I followed after her. "so you want some lunch?"

"nah I'm good. let's go in there every things 50% off!" she exclaimed. I had to admit it was a nice store they had some good clothes. While I was looking around I realized I was missing something "Kat?" I looked around 'where did she run off to?' I heard a giggle and Kat skipped out of the dressing rooms wearing a cheerleader outfit. "oh look at you little miss cheer leader" she rolled her eyes "come on be my football player." she pleaded with a puppy dog face then started dragging me towards some sports clothes section. I was about to protest when there was a crash outside. I turned around and looked out the store window, and couldn't believe what I saw. It looked like a scene from a Stephen King movie. People running, screaming, covered in blood. Then there were things that obviously weren't human jumping on them biting into there flesh ripping them apart. Instinct kicked in and I grabbed Kat's hand and got the fuck out of there.

We darted into an abandoned house down the street. I locked the door and closed the curtains, we were sitting on the bed in one of the smaller bedrooms, I didn't think they would find us…but they did there were three of them. I stood in front of Kat desperately looking for something to fight them off with, shoving them away, trying to protect her. One got a bite in, and I knocked it out the window with the curtain rod. Rounding on the rest of them shoving them out into the living room. There was I gun there. I have no idea how I missed it before but it was sitting right on the table I grabbed it and aimed it at one, and shot (thank whatever god there might be it was loaded) I hit it in the stomach it curled in on itself and fell to the floor I turned towards the other one something had caught it's attention and it ran out the door (which was lying on the floor, broken.)

I ran back into the room that had Kat in it and I sat down next to her. She looked ill, like a ghost almost. OH GOD! She was turning into one of them. There was no denying It she looked just like them. I looked down at the gun in my hand. Could I do it? Could I kill her? She looked up at me with vacant eyes as if sensing my thoughts, there were tears streaming down her cheeks. (mine were wet so my guess is I was crying too) "please". please. What did she want me to do? Was she asking me to kill her? To not kill her? A dying wish? Did it hurt? I looked at her desperately not knowing what she meant. She opened her arms "hold me. Please?" without saying anything I pulled her into my arms, again staring at the gun in my hands.

We stayed like this for a while. But I knew we didn't have long left, with shaking hands I slowly lifted the gun to her head. I was full out sobbing by now and everything hurt it felt like there was a hand in my stomach just squeezing my insides I could almost hear the manical laughter of the owner of the hand as they watched me suffer. As if it wasn't hard enough she whispered the only words that could make this worse. That could make me feel on top of the world in any other situation. She whispered

"I love you." my hand started shaking harder the gun almost slipped. My head was throbbing, and I couldn't see so I closed my eyes. It wouldn't make a difference. My finger inched backwards as slowly as possible… BANG! I felt warm liquid on my hands, running down my arm. I couldn't move, couldn't breath. If I though it hurt before the pain was a million times worse. I didn't even have to think about it when I put the gun to my own head and pulled the trigger. There was a flash of bright white light and then blackness.

I woke up back in the mall where it had all started sitting on the fountain Kat was next to me just staring at me. It was peaceful. I hoped I could stay here a while. I smiled at her and squeezed her hand then turned to look in the fountain. There was one penny in there. One stained, old penny, the same one Kat had thrown in this afternoon. In the reflection of the water I could see us, looking like any other happy couple. And behind us were people walking around talking and laughing. An old woman with a dog and a toddler, I middle aged couple each holing hands with two small children, a group of college kids drinking slushies and beer. Are we dead? Are they dead? Why are we here? But then I looked over at Kat again. And suddenly it didn't really matter. All that mattered was that she knew "I love you too" and we sat there like that watching the sun go down.

**Just a little one shot I came up with listening to "early sunset's over Monroeville" hope you like it and I don't own mcr…no one does lol. **

**p.s. reviews make me feel loved…even flames because at least you read it lol ****J**


End file.
